HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS: A High School Story ?
by leddieshow
Summary: Eddie and Loren are bestfriends. However, there are still some things that Eddie does not know about Loren . Loren puts on her best smile every morning and act as if her past doesn't sometimes haunt her. Gradually, rock legend Eddie Duran is able to see Loren's true identity. Will Eddie drop the popularity image and fall for his bestfriend/music partner ?
1. Chapter 1

_Eddie and Loren have been best friends for as long as one can remember. Although these two young teenagers are very close they are very different. Eddie is the one and only " Eddie Duran ", dreamy, talented senior that all the ladies absolutely adored. Eddie also has never seen a side of Loren, that she only keeps to herself. Will Eddie instantly fall for Loren when he sees this persona ? On the other Loren is a shy girl who is actually very appealing. She doubts herself, and there is only one reason causing her insecurities. The both attend West Valley High School._

**Loren** : Goodmorning Mighty Mel ! Loren said while greeting her bestfriend Mellisa at their school lockers.

**Mel** : Hey Lo ! ugh , its Monday. I mean Why must we even attend school I mean you're gonna be a famous rockstar while I produce your amazing work.

**Loren** : Giggles ( she loved how confident her bestfriend was, Melissa was always the dream chaser one who pushed them to do the impossible ) well Mel I think were gonna need that high school diploma just in case our fantasies don't work out.

**Mel** : It's not a fantasy Loren Tate it can and will be reality !

**Loren** : Whatever, Mel . No, actually not " whatever ". Mel do you remember how you persuaded me to go to Cameron's midnight ball and how we were a drunken messs ?

**Mel** : Yes, and I also remember seeing those smoking hot seniors Mel said with a smirk.

**Loren** : Loren couldn't resist , Yeah they were so sexyyyy Loren said seductively .

Just as those words escaped her mouth her bestfreind Eddie approached them and happened to hear what they were talking about/

**Eddie** : Whose sexy ? Eddie said raising an eyebrow.

**Mel** : We weren't talking about you rockstar so mind your business , I think a couple dumb hopeless sluts like Adrianna might be.

**Loren** : Mel ! Loren said slapping her arm.

**Mel** : Aww, poor little rockstar over here knows im just kidding.

**Eddie** : I came to greet my bestfriend and I get tackled Eddie said pretending to be hurt.

**Loren** : Loren let out a slight laugh and said Hey Ed ! while giving her bestfriend a friendly warm hug. Whats going on ?

**Eddie** : Well , you know -

**Cameron** : Hey Lo , Cameron said interrupting .

**Loren** : Hey Cam !

**Cameron** : while giving one of his famous smiles " wassup sexy " he said slowly looking all over her body.

**Loren** : Loren hadn't realized Cameron was looking at her all over her body and just smiled and said " Thankyou " for the compliment.

**Eddie** : Eddie did however pick up on Cameron's behavior but led it slide. For some strange reason it bothered him, seeing Cameron hypnotize her in that sort of way.

**Cameron** : I'll see you soon. he said winking at Loren.

**Mel** : What was that about ? Mel asked. Mel always disapproved of Cameron he was known for sleeping with females and acting as if they were as worth the bottom of his expensive shoes.

**Loren** : I don't know , Loren Said with a huge grin .

**Eddie** : Welllllllll that's enough of you two . Eddie said managing out a little laugh.

**Mel** : Cant handle us huh Mr. Popularity ?

**Eddie** : Eddie looked at Mel and mouthed " whatever ". Anywayyyss Loren I need to see you at my house after school we've got some music to work on.

**Lo** : You mean you have some songs you need help with ? I finished my verses Rockstar.

**Eddie** : Well, I guess we'll just have to tell mama Tate about your little crush on Mr. Senior .

**Mel** : Well Played Mel said handing Eddie a High Five.

**Loren** : Eddie ! * pushes him * You wouldn't dare. You don't believe I know about your dirty little secrets ?

Eddie : ...

**Loren** : I didn't think so. But I will be there I haven't seen the amazing Katy Duran in a while.

**Eddie** : Sure , come for my dear mother and not your only guy bestfreind !

**Loren** : Eddie, you know I love you .

**Eddie** : Who doesnt Eddie said while walking away , with that a bunch of ladies ran up to him .


	2. Better Untold

It was know after last period and Loren and Mel were exiting the building laughing at something Mel said. They both had a calm smooth productive day. Eddie was surrounded by an abundance of screaming girls who worshiped his music. Therefore, his day was only exceptional, as always. As Loren and Mel were walking towards Loren's car, unfortunately they interacted with the queen of drama queens and her crew.

Chloe : Hey look everyone its little miss valley girl and her amazing fashionista. Adrianna and the rest of the crew laughed a little louder then the joke was intended, drawing attention.

Mel : Omg ! its Chloe Carter the all-time famous model that hasn't booked a gig nor a photo shoot since the middle ages ! Mel says acting excited and fascinated.

Loren : Were Huge Fans Of " Models Of The 1940's " !

CAN WE HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH ?! They both said together, less than three seconds later they blurted out laughing, followed by the rest of the student body.

Chloe : This isn't over little girl, Chloe said while squinting her eyes.

Mel : Oh, is that a new pose? * Mel and Loren immediately started imitating Chloe's eyes.

The laughs from the students surrounding was only becoming louder. Realising that she was only making a fool out of herself Chloe stormed off, with the rest of her puppets following. Loren was able to identify one of the laughs from the crowd, she turned around to see Eddie amused by the whole performance.

Loren : Oh, that's funny to you huh ?

Eddie : C'mon Lo that was humorous and pleasant to watch.

Loren : Eddie, I don't know what I ever did to that girl to make her dislike me, I honestly don't.

Eddie : Dont worry about it Lo, she may just feel intimidated and jealous of you.

Lo : Jealous Loren said confusingly ? JEALOUS OF WHAT ?

Eddie : You honestly don't know how your so much better than Chloe on so many levels, Eddie asked shocked and reassuring her.

Mel : Lo, what do you mean Jealous of what ? That skinny worn out model only looks half descent because of the coloring book she has turned her face into.

Eddie : Lets not forget she has no talent .. BUT WALKING

Mel : Hey, that s no way to talk about your Ex , Eddie .

Usually Eddie would be bothered by referring to the wicked witch of the west Chloe as his ex-girlfriend. However, now he felt he had to be there for Loren. One minute she's tough the next she was vulnerable and in a different state of mind.

Loren : guys whatever let's go.

Eddie always picked up how Loren would never accept any compliments about her or her appearances. Cameron was the only person who Loren would seem to appreciate compliments from. Other then that it's almost as if she never believed Mel or Eddie.

Eddie : Hey Lo, I can drive us to my house now, since we've all kinda been distracted and Mel could ride in your car.

Mel : yeah, leave me out of the fun... Or do you have to ? Hottie at 12:00 . Melissa grabbed the keys from Loren and made her way to a senior and yelled see you later !

Eddie : That Mel, is surely something.

Lo : Yeahhh , I Love her though . she's the best friend that a girl could ask for.

Eddie : What about Eddie he replied with a huge grin.

Lo : Eddie needs to drive she said laughing.

Eddie : Miss Tate you are so hardheaded . I wonder why I love you so much sometimes to allow you to be my best friend.

Loren : Oh pleaseeeeee Eddie ! When her laughing died down, Eddie managed to get serious and decided to talk business.

Eddie : so hows the music coming along.

Loren : good, Ikindawroteanewsong

Eddie : Loren . What ?

Loren : I wrote a new song , Loren said shyly.

Eddie : aww , I'd love to hear it whats it called ?

Loren : I am in no shape to be heard Mr. Duran.

Just then Eddie's Car rolled up in front of his penthouse, Eddie knowing Loren so well knew her weakness and exactly how to get her to play this new song.

Eddie : Loren, please my incredible gifted best friend , sing your song for me... to me, He said looking her directly in her eyes.

Loren and Eddie were locked into each others eyes. Dazing at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Loren : Fi- finee . Loren spoke up finally breaking up the awkward tension that was slowly grooming.

Eddie : Eddie simply smiled at Loren and felt accomplished.

Loren sat on the beautiful Piano at his penthouse and started playing a heavy slow beautiful beat.

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

At this point Eddie's mind has never been more blown away. He always knew Loren was a great songwriter and singer but he just never realised how astonishing her voice was or how passionate she was. His face expression reads as if he's just seen five ghosts.

Loren : I know it's a little edgy right now, but what do you think ?

Eddie : ...


	3. Hidden Stories

_At this point Eddie's mind has never been more blown away. He always knew Loren was a great songwriter and singer but he just never realised how astonishing her voice was or how passionate she was. His face expression reads as if he's just seen five ghosts._

**Loren** : I know it's a little edgy right now, but what do you think ?

Eddie : ...

**Loren** :: Look, Eddie don't be scared I take criticism very well if you didn't know and its okay if-

**Eddie** : That is the most amazing and touching song that I've ever heard. Eddie said sincerely

**Loren** : You really think so? she said looking up at him with a shy smile.

**Eddie**: could tell by looking into Loren's big brown eyes that there was an untold story behind those lyrics. For the first time, he saw a hopeless Loren that was lost, hurt and frustrated with a dash of mysteriousness. Loren's eyes appeared wet and moist as if she had been trying to hold back the what seemed to be a lifetime of silence Eddie practically blurted out his next reply.

**Eddie** : Loren whose hurting you? He said looking at her with a confused look from eye to eye, in hope of getting answers.

**Loren** : What? Loren said looking away pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about. She instantly regretted sharing that song with Eddie.

**Eddie** : Who is hurting you Lo? Eddie said repeating himself but this time with more compassion and sympathy.

**Loren** : Eddie, I sing you a song and you automatically believe that someone is hurting me? Loren said trying to believe her own lie.

**Eddie** : Well, I just know that it takes a brave and strong person to write and sing a song like that.

**Loren** : I'm glad you enjoyed it, but back to your work huh? Loren, said trying to change the subject.

**Eddie** : Loren, you're my best friend. I care if you are hurting you know. Whoever or whatever it is, please tell me. I could tell you were on the verge of tears while you were singing. For many years now I've been able to read you like an open book. Now, I see something else in those brown eyes. Tell me whats going on.

**Loren** : Eddie ... I can't , I just can't bear with the pain.

**Eddie** : Shh, come here i's okay, he said pulling her into a hug,

**Loren** : Why did he leave? I loved him soooo much, looked up to him. Why is he making me do all these terrible things now. Why, why why Loren said sobbing.

**Eddie** : Loren, who who? Who is he, Eddie said trying to get into Loren's thoughts, trying to figure out who would or has hurt Loren.

**Loren:** Eddie, I gotta go home, I've already put too much on you in one evening.

**Eddie** : Lo, stay. Tell me whats bothering you.

**Loren** : It's best you don't know, I don't need one more person thinking less of me.

_With that Loren gathered her things and found her way exiting the penthouse. Loren saw the frustration in Eddie's eyes and wanted to tell him everything. However, she refused to lose someone so close to her ... again._


	4. Controversy

_Eddie had even more questions for Loren now then when he started. Eddie felt terrible for bringing up the topic because it obviously bothered Loren. He did set himself to get to the bottom of things, because he hated seeing Loren feel and thinking that way. Knowing that he'd see Loren soon, he figured he'll deal with it then. It was now the next day of school._

**Cameron** : So, I'll see you tonight?

**Loren** : Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, Loren said trying to hold back her excitement.

Cameron walked away while Eddie walked up .

**Eddie** : " So I'll see you tonight " Eddie said playfully mocking Cameron while gesturing quotes.

**Loren** : Shuttup ! He asked me to the movies tonight, Loren said letting out a squeal afterwards.

**Eddie** : Really ? Eddie simply said with a slight of annoyance in his tone.

**Loren** : A scary movie too, I told him I disliked scary movies but he insisted. She shrugged off.

**Eddie** : Already pressuring you huh? Eddie mumbled under his breath.

**Loren** : I'll be okay, she reassured him. Loren said with laughter following her words.

For the rest of the day Eddie and Loren, enjoyed each other's company and shared many jokes on their way to class. Eddie was shocked but remained calm, at how Loren managed to put a smile on her face after her minor breakdown last night. At one point, Eddie and Loren separated. Loren ran into Mel while Cameron overheard him and his crew talking.

**Cameron** : Yeahhh , she a little goody two-shoes but she's pretty hot he admitted. She should be easy to get into bed , the girl basically starts jumping up and down when I approach her. He laughed, feeling flattered.

**Cam's crew** : * Laughs and exchanges bro hugs * Good luck, bro ! One of the guys screamed while walking away.

Eddie literally felt as if steam were escaping from his ears. He better not be talking about Loren, he thought. Face it, he knew it, Cameron only pretended to be interested in Loren, just to get in her pants.

**Loren** : Mel ! Long story short ! Me and cam are going out tonight. He's taking me to the movies. I'll text you the details later!

**Mel** : Lo!?

By this point Loren had already stormed off while Mel continued her sentence.

**Mel** : Be careful , she finished of in a low voice.

Later that night, Loren was all set for her date with the tall handsome blonde boy. She looked absolutely stunning, yet simple. Loren wore a tight black dress with high beige wedges with a matching purse. Eddie on the other hand wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his Loren. He decided to also make his way to the movies. Eddie then predicted that Cameron would take Loren to the " Back Room Theater ". The reason they called it " Back Room " is because it was known as the place where couples would go and make out which would lead to sex. Of course Loren didn't know that. Just then the bell rung.

**Cameron** : Hey Loren, he said handing her a flower. He stopped and paused when he noticed how stunning Loren looked, " Wow you look breathtaking" he said actually meaning it.

**Loren** : Thankyou she replied , with a smile.

**Cameron** : Well after you, Cameron said.

Loren then lead the way, As she walked in front of him. Cameron was staring at her ass and whispered " Damn, can't wait to get my hands on those ". Loren and Cameron made their way to " Backroom Theatre " and so did Eddie.


	5. Grateful

_When Cameron and Loren arrived at Back Room Theatre " it was almost empty. Loren questioned Cameron on why they had to go all the way to the back when there was obviously room upfront, but Cameron just held her hand and continued guiding her. Loren not wanting to cause any problems, just went with the flow._

**Cameron :** There is barely anybody here, he said excitedly.

**Loren :** And why does that make you happy?

**Cameron **:Because I get to spend more time privately with my girl.

**Loren :** Well, you haven't technically asked me to be your girl, Loren said shyly in a questionable tone.

**Cameron :** Laughing " Let's watch the movie "

_Cameron and Loren were watching the scary movie " The Texas Chain Saw Massacre ". Cameron slowly manged to put his arm around Loren. Believing how innocent she was, he was surprised when she didn't pull away but instead snuggled into his arms. Eddie was now in Backroom Theatre, he spotted where Cameron and Loren were seated. Rage filled in Eddie's mind not only because of where they were sitting but how cozy and lovey-dovey they looked. He thought that jerks arm shouldn't be around Loren. " Back of the room huh? classical "Eddie said to himself._

**Loren :** Ahhh ! she yelled while covering her eyes. She was tremendously frightened by a scene from the horror film.

**Cameron :** Stop being a punk, Cameron said with a laugh but also meaning it.

**Loren :** That was a scary scene Loren said admitting her fright.

**Cameron ;** Then let's do something a little less frightening.

**Loren :** What do you mean, Loren asked tilting her head.

**Cameron :** This.

_Cameron grabbed Loren into a fierce kiss. Loren was taken by suprised, but continued kissing back. Cameron was only kissing Loren with force, but she wanted to sweeten things up. Loren slowd down the kiss, trying to endure the moment. When she realized how much force he put towards her, she decided to pull away._

**Cameron :** Why'd you pull away? he asked a little angry looking into her eyes.

**Loren :** No- no reason, she said feeling a little pressured.

**Cameron :** Good, now let me show you a good time, he said while grabbing her from the back until their lips crashed into each others.

_Cameron started to touch Loren in places that a boy has never touched. Loren realized things were getting heated very quickly. If she didn't pull back now, then would only lead to sex. " Am I ready? " With Cameron?" "Should I let him be the first?" were all thought bombarding through her mind. No, she finally concluded, not here, not now. I'm not even sure he knows my last name, I don't even know his last name. Loren that pulled away._

_Cameron : Am I doing something wrong, he said angrily._

**Loren :** We need to slow down.

**Cameron :** Whyyyyyyyy, he said whining. I treat you good. With that he hovered on top of Loren Kissing her harshly.

**Loren :** Cameron. Cameron. Cameron ! she said annoyed this time. No ! I don't want to she said trying to push him off.

**Cameron :** Playing hard to get, I like it. Cameron, said continuing to push himself unto her.

**Loren :** Cameron ! I'm not playing. Get off me ! Loren said this time more angry with worry in her voice.

**Eddie:** suddenly recognized Loren's voice. He figured it was his cue to dive in. He finally had a reason and chance to hurt pretty boy.

**Eddie:** Don't you understand English pretty boy? Get off her ! he said while harshly grabbing Cameron of Loren and pulling him towards the wall outside the theatre.

**Cameron :** Eddie , Leave he said pulling him off himself. Dont you see I have untaken business to take care of, he said smirking at Loren, who followed them into the hallway.

**Eddie :** Don't talk about Loren that way , or I swear you'll regret it ! he threatened. Leave ! Go home nowwwwwwwwwww ! and I swear if you ever bother Loren again it'll be the last of you Eddie said stepping closer to Cameron.

**Cameron :** Whatever, your old work Chloe was great in bed by the way.

_Cameron knew that would get under Eddie's skin, knowing that was the reason he and Chloe broke up. It was because of Chloe and Cameron secretly sleeping around together, when Chloe and Eddie were dating._

**Eddie :** Then go back to her, leave Loren alone.

_With that Cameron left._

**Eddie :** Loren are you okay ?

_Loren ran into Eddie's arm giving him a hug and responded " Thank you, Thank you, Thank you " The last Thankyou gave Eddie shivers, because of how low Loren's voice became indicating how grateful she was that Eddie was there._


	6. Only best friends?

Eddie : Your welcome, Lo. You know I'd never let anyone hurt you.

Loren : I'm sorry, I ruined your night, you were probably trying to enjoy the movie and you had to come to my rescue.

Eddie : Look Eddie says, * lifts up her chin*. Truth is I didn't come here to watch the movie, I knew Cameron would bring you here, Eddie said irritated.

Loren : How? Why here.

Eddie : It's not called Back Room Theatre for no reason, he said acknowledging her.

Loren was know putting her thoughts together and comprehended what Eddie was saying.

Loren : *covers face* I'm such an idiot, she sighed.

Eddie : Loren, no .. you're not. Actually far from it.

Loren remained silent.

Eddie : Look Loren, Cameron is a jerk and he shouldn't have done what he did. But, you're not idiot, you didn't kn-

Loren : Eddie , I have to go, I just want to be alone, Loren than ran off, struggling to hold back her tears.

Eddie ran after Loren, but she was nowhere in sight. He knew she wouldn't have went home, because Loren would never let her Mom see her in that position. Loren always acted strong. That is one of the things he loved about her. Then he finally concluded "our spot". Eddie headed to Mullond Hill. He saw Loren in tears sitting down caressing her legs. As he got closer he heard her sobbing.

Loren : Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me, she said singing.

Eddie recognized that phrase. It was from her song "skyscraper".

Eddie now felt like his heart was sinking. He hated seeing Loren that way. He slowly walked up to her and sat down. He looked at her and saw those brown eyes watery. Eddie just wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even flinch or look up to face him. She knew it was Eddie, and just cuddled in his arms.

Loren : Hi Eddie, she said laughing.

Eddie : I haven't said anything, how did you know it was me.

Loren : Nothing, she giggled.

Eddie : Tell me Lo! He said while tickling her.

Loren : I think I could recognize those arms in my sleep.

Eddie : You mean these bad boys? Eddie said showing off his muscles.

Loren : Yeah those "Bad Boys" Loren said smiling while feeling Eddie's arm.

Eddie : It good to see you smiling again. Eddie said looking into her eyes.

Loren : I'm over Cameron, Loren said looking away.

Eddie : Good, he's like a total jerk. Eddie said playfully.

Loren was just laughing. Eddie on the hand, was staring at her in awe.

Loren : Eddie .. why are staring at me? Do I have something on my face?, Loren said looking for her mirror in her purse.

Eddie : * takes Loren's hand from her purse" Theres nothing wrong with your face, in fact its beautiful .. your beautiful.

Loren was in the most utter shock. A couple of seconds later she was able to let words escape from her mouth.

Eddie : Thank you Eddie, she said blushing pulling her hair back from her face.

Eddie laughed at Loren's shyness and thought it was really cute.

Loren : Your welcome, Eddie winked.

With that Eddie got up from the ground first and he saw the sadness in Loren.

Loren : Your leaving already, she asked in a sad tone.

Eddie, held out his hand for her to grab.

Eddie : No, im taking you home.

Loren : oh, okay, she smiled.

Eddie than drived Loren home, the drive was mostly silent, they just enjoyed the music playing. A little later they already arrived at Loren's house.

Eddie : I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy your evening-

Loren : Who said I didn't enjoy it?

Eddie just looked at her confusingly, after what just had happened she had a good time , he thought. Loren saw the confused Eddie and spoke up.

Loren : Eddie , relax. I told you I'm fine about that whole Cameron situation. I'm not going to cry myself to sleep, she joked.

Eddie : Loren you don't have to act so strong, especially not infront of me.

Loren : Eddie, Cameron's history. I really had a great time tonight. *she paused* and you can thank yourself for that, she winked.

Eddie just looked into Loren's eyes then looked down at her lips. Eddie had the sudden urge to kiss Loren. He wanted to taste her so bad. Eddie slowly leaned down and kissed her allowing their lips to meet each others. Their lips intertwined for about two minutes. The kiss was passionate and sweet. They pulled away trying to catch their breaths. When Eddie pulled away he dazed into Loren's eyes, to see her reaction. She didn't say a word but kissed Eddie back. Loren kissed Eddie and slowly exited the car.

Loren : *turning around* Goodnight Eddie.

Eddie : Goodnight Beautiful.


	7. Pleasant Surprise

_Loren walked inside of her home, with an enormous smile. She couldn't believe how Eddie turned this night around. It's like he was her knight and shining armor. Loren's mom Nora noticed her happy daughter, and asked about her night._

**Nora :** So I take it you had a nice time with Cameron.

_Loren's smile suddenly faded._

**Loren :** Well- no, no I didn't. It was all Eddie, I was with Eddie.

**Nora :** Wait, Eddie? Where was Cameron. I thought you were with Cameron tonight.

**Loren :** I have nothing to do with Cameron, Loren mumbled walking away.

**Nora :** Hold it young lady! What happened tonight?

**Loren :** Nothing, mom I'm just really tired. When I'm ready to talk about it, I'll come to you.

_Loren walked inside of her room leaving a concerned Nora. As soon as Loren Walked inside of her room, she video cheated her best friend._

**Loren :** Hey Mel, she simply said.

**Mel :** What did that pretty boy do Loren, you know I can and will kill him.

**Loren :** You were right, I should of been more careful, I am an idiot.

**Mel :** Noooo, Lo. Cameron's the idiot. Now, what did he do? Mel said terrified of what might be the response.

**Loren :** He tried .. he tried to force me to have sex with him.

**Mel :** What ! Lo, he really tried to pressure you? Mel said feeling sympathy for her best friend.

**Loren :** Mel, what if.. what if things got worse and he wanted to rape me? Loren was now crying.

**Mel :** Lo, I'm so sorry . I should've been there and I swear to god when I see him I'm going to rip his guts out.

**Loren :** No, Mel, I don't want you near or messing with him.

**Mel :**So how did he stop, why did he stop.

**Loren :** Eddie, Loren said with a big smile.

**Mel :** Eddie? What was Eddie doing there.

**Loren :** He said he didn't trust Cameron and felt the need to come and protect me.

**Mel :** Awwwww, I guess we have something to thank Mr. Rockstar for.

**Loren :** Oh, we have a lot to thank him for.

**Mel :** What does that mean?

_Loren was interrupted by her phone ringing._

**Loren :** Hey, Eddie , she said sweetly.

**Eddie :** Hey Lo, I just called to make sure your okay.

**Loren :** I told you, Im fine.

**Eddie :** Well, then maybe I just wanted to hear your voice again.

**Loren :** And why would you want that? she giggled.

**Eddie :** Because not only is your singing incredible, but I guess you have a great voice.

**Loren :** * Loren looked at her phone * Eddie you okay?

**Eddie :** Yeah, I'm sorry-

**Loren :** After all that you've done tonight, you should be far from sorry. A thousand Thank you's wouldnt bee enough to explain how grateful I was for you to be here tonight.

**Eddie :** Well than there's only one way I think you can make it up to me.

**Loren :** What is it Eddie? she said rolling her eyes.

**Eddie :** Well , were having a red carpet event this Saturday. And, I just wanted to know If I could escort you to it. Eddie said nervously.

**Loren :** Me? Why me?

**Eddie :** Why not you? he chuckled.

**Loren :** Well I mean there's a ton of other ladies that would love to escort you.

**Eddie :** Well, I want you Loren Tate. Eddie said seductively..

**Loren :** Okay, Loren said finally giving in. It''d be my pleasure .

**Eddie:** Oh no, the pleasure is all mine .

**Loren :** Okay, well I'll talk to you soon Eddie... and thank you for tonight again

**Eddie :** Don't mention it. I'll see you soon.

**Mel :** Uhemm. Mel coughed.

**Loren :** Mel !

**Mel :** Where you on the phone with Eddie or Ryan Gosling?

_Loren just smiled and avoided eye contact._

**Mel :** Loren what aren't you telling me?

**Loren :** Eddie and I kissed tonight, Loren blurted out.

**Mel :** What ! you kissed Eddie ! Mel said as her eyes widened in disbelief.

**Loren :** Yup, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

**Mel :** So first he came in out of nowhere than kissed you?

**Loren :** No, he gave Cameron what he deserved than found me on Mullond hill and he drove me home and then planted one on me.

**Mel :** Shuttup ! Wow, Loren Tate the things you can make a man do in that dress.

**Loren :** No, I think we just got caught up in the moment.

**Mel :** Loren, stop doubting yourself. What if Eddie is attracted to you?

**Loren :** I seriously doubt it.

**Mel :** Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ?

**Loren :** Look, Mel. I'm going to bed now, you should too.

**Mel :** Whatever Lo, nightttttttttt !

_The next morning Eddie woke up and felt great, he hadn't slept well in a while. the first thing that was on his mind was Loren, Loren's smile and laugh. He couldn't believe how much he wanted to see Loren. He wanted to surprise Loren on this beautiful day. With that Eddie headed to the flowers boutique then to Loren's house. Loren was in her morning robe when she suddenly heard a knock at the door._

**Loren :** Eddie, she said surprised but happily, What a pleasant surprise.

**Eddie :** These are for you, Eddie said giving his million dollar smile.


	8. You're Special

_Loren was examining the flowers Eddie got her. No guy has ever brought her this much flowers before, not even Cameron. Therefore, making this moment special. After examining her flowers she finally look up to Eddie._

**Loren :** Eddieeeeee, you didn't have to bring me flowers, she said sweetly.

**Eddie :** Haha are you kidding me? Did you see how your face brightened up? I should do it more often.

**Loren :** * Blushes *

**Eddie :** You know your really cute, when you're blushing, Eddie said stepping closer.

**Loren :** * giggles than starts to feel uncomfortable.*

**Eddie :** Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.

**Loren :** Its okay she smiled, so what brings you by?

**Eddie :** I...um... * sighs * I just really wanted to see you again after last night.

_Loren starts blushing at the memory._

**Eddie :** I take it I'm not the only one who enjoyed the night..

**Loren :** Eddie Duran, enjoyed a night with regular people, why am I not surprised? She said sarcastically walking away.

_Loren began to walk away towards her bedroom, with Eddie following protesting in defense._

**Eddie :** C'mon, Lo you know me better than anyone else, which also means that you know I'm not like that.

**Loren :** Right, Loren replied quickly.

_Loren was now in her bedroom changing out of her bathrobe into her street clothes. She started of by lotioning her legs. Loren hadn't noticed that she was about to change in front of Eddie, she couldn't help it Loren just felt so comfortable around Eddie. Also, they were to busy talking to one another. She then picked up that Eddie was in her room and that she needed to change._

**Loren :** Eddie, I need you to leave my room ..

**Eddie :** Alright, C'mon Lo I'm sorry, Don't kick me out he said with a charming sad face.

**Loren :** * laughed * that's not why I'm kicking you out I need to change .

**Eddie :** Well , I wouldn't mind helping you or watching you change, Eddie said with a devious smile analyzing her body.

**Loren :** Get out Eddie ! She than pushed him but Eddie was too fast.

_Eddie grabbed Loren's hands in a tight lock. He wasn't hurting her but he now had control of her. Loren on the other hand was dying of laughter. She found this amusing. That didn't stop her from protesting._

**Loren :** C'mon Eddie, let me go, she said chuckling.

**Eddie :** Tell me you love me ! And I'll let you go.

**Loren :** * blurted out laughing * no.

**Eddie :** Then I guess I wont be letting you go.

**Loren :** Please ? you hurting me? Loren said in hope that Eddie would fall for her puppy dog eyes.

**Eddie :** Oh, I'd never hurt you Loren, Eddie said stepping closer.

_Loren was mesmerized by Eddie's dark brown eyes , then only found herself lost in them. Shortly after, she found herself tasting his soft lips brushing against hers, once again. Eddie let go of Loren's hands and moved them on her waist whereas Loren motioned her arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet passionate fierce and sexy. Eddie was now leading Loren to her bed. They had a huge make out session on the bed, before Loren pulled away._

**Loren :** Uh , she said looking around searching for words.

**Eddie :** Look Loren * cups her cheeks * Ever since that night on Mullond Hill, I saw a side of you, that I never ever wanna see again. Loren, I wanna be there for you and I want you to be by my side. Loren I'd never though I would fall for my best friend, but Loren you're special. Your beautiful, down to earth, smart and a great kisser, he smirked. Now, I understand if you don't feel the same way-

_Loren interrupted his thoughts with another fierce sweet kiss she pulled away and looked him in the eyes._

**Loren :** Eddie, I feel the same way. I just never thought that I could have you, or you'd want me ..

**Eddie :** Don't ever think that way, you're special, and I'm gonna show you how special you are.


	9. Will you be mine?

_Loren's face was now as bright as a tomatoe, Lately Eddie had an impact on her, making her blush and saying really sweet things. Eddie noticed her shyness and her blushing and thought it was adorable. He then cupped Loren cheeks with one hand and spoke to her._

**Eddie :** So what does the wonderful Ms. Tate have her on agenda today?

**Loren :** Heading to the café, some of us need the tips she joked.

**Eddie :** Thats true, he admitted but you.. you have so much potential. Why don't you give yourself a chance ?

**Loren :** Eddie, what are you saying? That I should drop all of my studies and pursue a career in music? Yeah, okay.

**Eddie :** Thats exactly what I'm saying, he confirmed.

**Loren :** , you have a wild imagination, she giggled.

**Eddie :** Oh, you have no idea, he winked.

**Loren :** Eddie, I've got to go, she said giving him a hug. If you want to stay in my house, you can but I think you'd prefer your penthouse.

**Eddie :** Wait, I only get a hug Eddie said actually feeling sad.

_Loren than turned around bit her lips, she wanted to kiss him so much. She then stepped up to him and gave him a fierce strong kiss that left Eddie speechless. Loren never kissed him like that, he was startled._

**Loren :** See you later? she asked.

**Eddie :** Can't wait, he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

*Loren thoughts* : I'm confused, are Eddie and I a thing now? I mean I wouldn't mind having a handsome sweet and down to earth boyfriend like him, but am I good enough for him? Maybe its just a phase, Loren shrugged off.

_Loren arrived at the Cafe and great Cameron and his crew were there. Worst of all, she had to take their orders. She then put on her Apron, and walked over to where they were seated. Loren avoided eye contact as much as possible._

**Loren :** May I take your order? She asked bitterly.

**Guy #1 :** Yeah, I'll have a hamburger, fries and a shake, with a side of you.

_Loren shot Dylan a death glare. _

**Loren :** That'll be $8.75.

**Dylan :** Damn, I didn't know you were that much money.

**Loren :** Your food is $8.75 she said bitterly but this time looking him in his eyes.

**Dylan :** Loren, relax I'm only joking.

**Cameron :** Are you guys done fooling around, I'd like to order.

_Loren than turned to Cameron and waited for him to make his order, without even asking what he would like. Cameron waited for Loren to ask her, what he'd like but he realized she wasn't talking to hi_m.

**Cameron :** Okay, well I'll just have the sam_e thing._

_Loren then walked away, Cameron decided that he would go talk to her, so she'd keep her mouth shut about there little incident._

**Cameron** : Loren !

**Loren :** *stares at him *

**Cameron :** Look , I didn't do anything to you, as far as I'm concerned.

_Loren's eyes widened in disbelief. At this point she wanted to slap the shit out of Cameron._

**Loren :** Yes. Of course not, I mean if a man tried to rape your mother or sexually harass her, he didn't do anything. I understand Cameron, she said walking away.

_Cameron filled with rage, and grabbed her arm._

**Cameron :** Listen you brat, don't you dare bring my mother into this ! Cameron was pressuring Loren's arm very harshly.

**Loren :** Let go of me, she said looking him directly into his eyes, with no fear.

_Cameron held on to arm with a tighter grip._

**Cameron :** You keep your mouth shut. Now, I'm not a bad guy. I was actually do your pathetic ass a favor. Thought you might appreciate some action. Now, I don't give a damn, what you do, just shut your mouth shut.

_Loren knew she didn't want to hear what Cameron had to say, but yet she tortured herself into listening to his words. When Cameron finished saying what he had to say, with all of her might Loren pulled away._

**Loren :** Oh don't worry pretty boy. The last thing I need, is for people thinking that I was stupid enough to give you a chance.

**Cameron :** Whatever, lets cut this chit-chat, are we clear ?

**Loren :** Crysta,l she said walking away.

_Shortly after Cameron and his crew left. Loren felt a her arm stinging and looked down to a purple arm. " that bastard " she murmured. The rest of the day was calm ans smooth, gradually Loren's shift came to an end. She almost forgot about Cameron, the only thing that was reminding her was the constant stinging from her arm. Loren walked out of the Cafe to find Eddie waiting for her in front of her car. She never thought, she'd be so happy to see him._

**Loren :** Eddieee, she said rushing to put her arm around Eddie hugging him.

**Eddie :** Awww, I've been missed.

**Loren :** * giggled *

**Eddie :** So how was your day?

**Loren :** I'm tired, she joked.

**Eddie :** Aww, well you'll be home soon.

**Loren :** Lets not forget also in my bed.

**Eddie :** Can I join?

_Loren was shocked by Eddie's response. She knew he was playing, but that didn't stop her from blushing. _

**Loren :** * giggled * Eddie !, she said slapping his arm.

**Eddie :** Cant blame a man for trying.

_Soon, they arrived at Loren's house._

**Loren :** Well, thank you for driving me home, I appreciate it.

**Eddie :** Anything for you, he winked.

_Loren found herself blushing again._

**Eddie :** Loren .. Will you be my girlfriend?

_Loren was taken by surprise and zapped out of her thoughts and then realized what Eddie just asked her._

**Loren :** Yes, she smiled.

_Eddie pulled Loren into a sweet light kiss. He was happy she agreed. Eddie grabbed her closer then pulled away when he saw her arm. He looked down and saw a purple bruise._

**Eddie :** Loren who did this to you? Eddie asked frustrated and confused.


	10. Preparing for an event

_Eddie repeated himself once again growing impatient when Loren didn't answer him._

**Eddie :** Loren, who put their hands on you.

**Loren :** Relax Eddie, I'm fine, I guess I'm just clumsy sometimes she said trying to believe herself.

**Eddie :** Pleaseee, tell me it wasn't Cameron, he said disgusted.

_When Loren didn't deny it, Eddie spoke again. Eddie suddenly felt bad because someone attempted to hurt her._

**Eddie :** Baby, I'm so sorry, are you okay?

**Loren :**I'm fine now, she said leaning up to kiss him.

**Eddie :** I'm glad that your okay, but Cameron.. that bastard he's gonna get it, he said underneath his breath.

**Loren :** Eddie, no, she shooked her head. Don't even give him the time of day, he's not worth it .

**Eddie :** but Loren he-

**Loren :** I know what he did. Loren now took Eddie's hands and looked into his dark brown eyes , promise me that you won't let him get to you.

**Eddie :** I.. I promise.

_Eddie only agreed to Loren's wishes not because he meant it, but because he was lost too deep in her eyes to disagree with her. Loren and Eddie were still in Loren's bedroom and it was now getting late. Nora arrived home from work and headed to her daughter's room. The couple were in the room in silence admiring each other._

Nora : Hey sweetie ! ... Hi Eddie.

**Eddie :** Good Evening Nora, he chuckled.

**Loren :** Mom, why are you surprised you're acting as if you've never seen Eddie in my room before.

**Nora :** Well yeah, I have, you guys just look so comfortable.

_**Eddie** pulls Loren in closer._

**Eddie :** Babe, I think we should let your mom know.

**Nora :** * Chuckled * Excuse me " Babe " ?

**Loren :** * smiled * Mom and Eddie and I are dating.

**Nora :** Ohhh, you guys are dating, she said trying to sound thrilled.

_Loren just nodded._

**Nora :** Well, I'll leave you two to say goodbyes.

_Nora shut the door behind smirked, she turned around and pulled Eddie into a fierce sexy kiss that left him breathless._

**Loren :** Goodnight Eddie.

**Eddie :** Goodnight babe, he gave her a peck on her cheeks.

_The next morning it was Saturday ! It was the day for the red carpet event. Loren of course did not forget, however Eddie worried that Loren might of forgot. He decided to text her._

**Eddie** : Baby ?

**Loren :** Yes, handsome :*

**Eddie :** I was wondering if you were ready for tonight .

**Loren :** Of course ;)

**Eddie :** Alright, see you soon . I'll pick you up at 8:00 ?

**Loren :** Sounds like a plan :)

**Eddie :** See you soon beautiful :*

_Eddie and Loren prepared themselves for an exceptional event that is planned out to be amazing, so they thought._

**_* I apologize that this chapter was short. I'm sorta losing inspiration :/ and I hate to say because it I LOVE HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS SOO MUCHH if you have any ideas PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE me with them . Private message me on what you'd like to read and visualize for the next chapter :) Please and thank you. much love xoxo ._**


End file.
